


Hot Chocolate

by morvish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, for mel, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morvish/pseuds/morvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jaeger made him watch that damn scary movie, Jean was unable to sleep. But as it turned out, neither could someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoon/gifts).



> for mel (tumblr: eccoecco), because she introduced me to this fucking ship and has helped me through the mess that my life has been ever since. this kind of started off intending to be pure crack, but ended up not really?? sorry i'm so terrible at writing about kisses. i'll get better one day.

It was 3AM. 3 fucking AM. Jean pushed the laptop away from him and rubbed his tired eyes. He had a sleepy headache and really needed to pee. He groaned quietly, trying not to wake his roommate, who was gently snoring in te bed over the way, content in his annoying ability to just sleep at the drop of a hat.

Jean growled and stretched his legs, the sheets catching around him, lit by the soft glow emanating from the computer. He had wanted to sleep, damnit, but Jaeger had told him to watch that movie. The one with the huge spiders that terrorised humanity to the brink of extinction and – ugh. Jean didn't want to think about it anymore. It wasn't that he was _scared_ , per se. Just mildly uncomfortable about the whole thing. Just wasn't a particular fan of the movie was all. He had found it crudely made and lacking in originality and oh god, fuck it, who was he kidding, he was freaking terrified.

Suppressing a shudder, Jean pulled the laptop back towards him, hating himself for being too scared to walk down the corridor to the bathroom in case there were any mutant arachnids on the way. He glared at the screen, annoyed that he even had a history exam that day, and he would never ever be awake enough for it now.

He flicked over the tabs he had up. Twitter was annoying, 9gag was the same (having been introduced by Connie), and there was only so long one could play CubeField for without losing the will.

He decided to check facebook, despite knowing what the chances of something actually interesting on there would be.

(It was zilch.)

Yawning, then neurotically looking around for any eight-legged creatures trying to catch him off guard, Jean pressed the enter button, expecting to find nothing.

And he was right.

The last status was from Jaeger about how he was going to sneak out of the boarding house for the night to go get stoned at the local beach, but that was a few hours ago and since then Jean had actually heard their house leader Levi forcibly drag him back inside. Which had been entertaining - before Jean's life had been irreversibly crippled by that fucking movie, of course.

Just as he was about to click off, Jean noticed a solitary little green circle suddenly appear next to someone's name. And his heart leapt a little.

Marco was online?

Hoping against hope, Jean pressed on his name and typed a quick “ _Hey_ ”.

He pretended he didn't notice his tummy jolt, and simply continued to stare at the little message box, desperately hoping for a reply. A minute, nothing. Three, nothing. Five minutes. Nothing. Jean bit his lip, then decided Marco's phone had just gone a bit crazy or something. And was about to turn off facebook, when suddenly.

_Hi._

_You're up late._

_Or is it early???_

Jean smiled, and typed back: _I have transcended time. It no longer holds any meaning to me. That'll be my excuse when I fail history today anyway._

Jean waited for Marco to reply, finding himself feeling a lot safer now that he had someone to talk to. Though he was still a bit on edge, imagining the horror that was potentially lurking (hanging from a web???) outside his window.

_Is that why you're awake, Kirstein? Scared about the test?_

Jean glowered. Of course he wasn't really worried about the test; Jean Kirstein, fail an exam? He was just trying to be funny. Or at least, he was – until he realised the liklihood of failing, after not having got any sleep. He didn't want to admit that he was scared about the huge spiders either.

 _What's your excuse?_ he asked instead, avoiding the question entirely.

 _Uh..._ replied Marco, pausing to write something. Jean watched him write, then scribble it out, then write, then scribble it out. Until finally. _I watched a scary movie and it freaked me out a lot._

Jean snorted. Connie rolled over in the next bed over and mumbled something in his sleep.

 _Was it Attack on Spider?_ asked Jean.

_Pfft no, do you think I'm a baby? Spiders?? Please._

Jean waited a moment.

_Yes, yes it was Attack on Spider. Now you know my terrible weakness. Who knew I was so pathetic!_

Jean sighed loudly, _Same._

Connie shifted again, and this time mumbled more angrily and more intelligably.

“Fuck off, Jean,” was what it sounded like.

 _Glad to know I'm not alone in this_ , replied Marco. Jean huffed happily, smiling. Then noticed Marco writing some more. _Actually I am quite alone and very scared. Heichou put Eren in his room to keep an eye on him, so I'm all alone with no roommate and I'm pretty sure I can see a spider on the wall opposite._

Jean sucked in, horrified.

_I wouldn't normally ask, but Jean, could you come over? Please?_

Jean gave his laptop a stern look. He desperately wanted to go over to Marco, so he could be comforted by someone else in the same predicament. But there was a spider? How could Marco expect him to come to his rescue if he himself was already terrified. But the thought of Marco being attacked by one of the giant spiders was enough to steady Jean's resolve.

_I'll be there in two seconds._

He grabbed his parka and threw it on over his pyjama top, deciding it would provide any extra protection. He decided to take his history textbook too, just in case the spider needed squishing. He thanked the Lord it was a heavy textbook, because who knew how big this spider would be.

Furtively leaving the dorm, he snuck down the corridor, until he reached door 104. He knocked softly and heard a muted, but slightly panicky, “Come in.”

Jean entered and saw Marco sat cross-legged on his bed in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms with his laptop, looking very tense.

“Where is it?” Jean whispered.

Marco's eyes opened wider.

“It disappeared.”

“Oh my God,” breathed Jean, fully realising the gravity of the situation. He shuffled into the room, taking light steps, and glancing around each direction. “Come on, we have to get out of here.”

Marco nodded nervously, wringing his hands.

“On the count of three, we run to the kitchen.”

Marco nodded again. “OK.”

“One … two … three!” Jean dropped the history book on the floor and grabbed Marco's hand as he leapt off the bed and they raced to the door, closing it as softly as they could in their panicked state. Jean was still holding Marco's hand as they breathed heavily, shoulder to shoulder.

“Why did Eren ever make me watch that film?” Marco breathed, shaking his head.

“Because he is a sick, sick man,” replied Jean, leading Marco down the corridor to the kitchen. Still, inexplicably, holding his hand. He blushed a little, but thankfully Marco couldn't see as he stormed ahead.

He let go of Marco's hand as they entered the kitchen, and he thought he heard a sad little whimper as he did, but decided that it was his imagination. He flicked on the light switch and let the horrible fluorescent light flood the room. Around the sides, they had a kettle, microwave, fridge and a few cupboards. Jean suggested they have some hot chocolate to calm down. Marco agreed, and shakily sat at one of the rickety seats around the small table in the middle of the room.

Jean felt a lot calmer in the bright light of the kitchen, with his friend, listening to the kettle rattle and boil water. He looked over to Marco who was visibly relaxing, and rested his hands on the table, tapping out a soft tune. Jean smiled unconsciously.

A few minutes later they had hot chocolates, and were sat across the table from each other.

“Thanks for saving me, Jean.”

“Ah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do. Does that make me a hero? Probably.” Jean grinned and looked over to Marco, who smiled happily.

“Hero might be a stretch. You're too much of a dork,” Marco replied. “Speaking of which, why are you wearing your parka?”

Jean looked down at himself.

“For protection. From … the big spiders?”

Marco set his mug down and began to laugh. And did not stop laughing, while Jean simmered in his humiliation.

“You're funny, Jean,” Marco told him after he had run out of laughs, and hiccoughed a few times. Jean took a swig from his hot chocolate to hide his blush. Marco slowly began to look down at his own hot chocolate. “I do like you, Jean. You're a good guy.”

Jean paused, mid-swig. What was happening here?

“Yeah, I do really like you, Jean,” continued Marco, biting his lip in an adorable way.

Jean put his mug down, hoping this was going where he thought it was going, and not wanting to have now-cold cocoa spill down him as it did happen.

“But in a … more than friendship way. Sorry, I don't mean to be so forward. I'm really glad you came to save me from the spider, because it meant that I could-”

But before he could finish, Jean had leapt out of his seat and practically jumped over the table to plant his lips firmly on Marco's, whose eyes widened in shock, then fluttered closed as he kissed back. Jean felt Marco's hands reach up round his neck, one grabbing hold in his hair and the other taking hold of the top of his parka. Jean himself used his own hands to pin Marco further to the chair he was sat in.

The kiss was sloppy and different to what Jean had expected a kiss with Marco would be like. Marco tasted of toothpaste and chocolate, and his hair tickled his forehead. At first it was all teeth and lips and the occasional bump of tongue tip, but they slowly began to work together, taking breathy pauses to look headily into each others' eyes. Jean began to work his way down Marco's jawline, kissing and nipping, which elicited delightful gasping noises.

Marco, suppressing a small “unph”, pulled Jean back up to eye level, and gestured to the door. Jean nodded and they scuttled down the corridor again, but this time without having to question the handholding. At Marco's door, Jean pinned him down again, whilst Marco attempted to open the door handle. Eventually he managed, after Jean had helped him in his struggle by placing his hand over Marco's and turning the knob with their tangle of fingers.

Inside, they didn't stop, except to shut the door briefly, and to let Marco pull off his t-shirt. Jean eyed his chest and shoulders , littered with freckles. Marco rubbed his arm in what looked like could be embarrassment, but Jean shook his head, indicating that Marco shouldn't be embarrassed by his freckles. He lifted the other boy up, who immediately wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, and continued to kiss him. Jean lifted him to the bed, and let him down, before joining Marco on the bed, straddling him, and looking down.

He began to take off his parka, but Marco put a hand on his chest.

“I'm really torn as to whether you should take the parka off or not,” Marco said as steadily as he could in a breathy voice, and Jean saw that behind those lovely brown eyes was an evil that was only to be fed by Jean's embarrassment. But Marco just laughed at Jean's despairing look, and began to unzip the coat, and shuck it off. Jean growled and threw off his tank top. Marco grabbed his arms, and Jean leant down to kiss him again, on the mouth, on the neck, then further down. He kissed Marco's shoulders, and Marco's chest, trying to linger on each freckle he caught.

Marco squirmed and made soft breathy noises as Jean travelled further and further down. He began to whisper Jean's name, urging him on, until suddenly: “JEAN!”

Jean shot up from his position.

“What?!” he cried.

Marco was pointing straight above them, and Jean nervously followed the direction of his finger. High up, in ther corner of the ceiling by Marco's bed, was the biggest spider Jean had ever seen – in real life. Paralysed in shock he stared at it in fright, as Marco did the same, until suddenly the spider dropped. And landed on his head.

Both Marco and Jean screamed as he hurriedly flicked the spider out of his hair, and grabbing Marco they jumped up to stand on the bed, screaming and holding each other tightly as the spider crawled over Marco's bedding.

And that was how Levi Heichou found the two: screaming, half naked, somewhat aroused, gripping each other and refusing to let go, when he burst into the room a second later. And that was also how Jean and Marco managed to get a month's worth of detentions.

**Author's Note:**

> look me in the eye and tell me that you can't imagine jean wearing a parka everywhere


End file.
